


sugar and spice and suits are nice

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, pjjg fanfic, pjjg series, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Anon request (on tumbles): Also saw you're doing requests so yay!!. Any chance of jercy bakery au? Love your work sm hope you have a great day ☺☺
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Bakery Visits

Jason Grace smiled as the birds beside his head chirped and then swiped his phone to cut off the amusing sound. His fiery friend, and co-worker thought it was hilarious to steal his phone and change his alarm tone every few weeks. Usually it was something inane and silly like a cartoon laugh track or just a repeating “It’s time to get up BakerBoi” that gets increasingly louder. He had arrived to work with a scowl on his face only to see the shit-eating grin of Leo Valdez waiting at the door.

Now Jason stumbles out of bed, letting his limbs loosen as he pads softly to the bathroom, feeling cool tile and a winter breeze on his exposed skin. He loves mornings like this, when the world isn’t quite awake, and the sky hasn’t decided what colour it wants to be for the day. He knows in is baker’s bones that it’ll be cold and rainy, but he has time for a morning jog before the world starts crying.

“Good morning boss,” A bright eyed, fidgeting Leo greets as he steps into the bakery.

Jason had been there at seven thirty, pulling down the café chairs and cleaning the counters. He already had a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and about three different types of muffins in the oven. The bread was waiting for the busy hands of Leo and Hazel who somehow always seemed to make heavenly fluffed, soft rolls and the deliciously crusty baguettes. Hazel jokes that it’s the New Orleans blood that flows through her veins. They’re all half inclined to agree.

“Morning Valdez, I like the alarm this week.” He tosses a grin over his shoulder before going back to his icing ritual. Mix, taste, mix, ice.

“I figured you would old man. Even though i much prefer my ASMR food audio from last week. What’s the specialty today?”

“We need to get beignets out and the pain au chocolats before the breakfast crowd. Also the fruit stuffed pastry twists and the honey bread have to be prepped before we open so we can bring them out hot in time for the brunch crowd. Specialty today is a new thing I’ve been working on. Blue blondie doughnuts with Oreo cream filling and sugar glaze.”

“Gods boss, you tryna give people heart failure?”

“Just trying to insert some sweetness into the world,” He winked.

Before Leo could give an undoubted snarky reply a bubbly head of dark brown curls and glittering eyes popped around the door.

“Goooood morning everyone,”

Jason couldn’t help the smile that graced his face at her cheeriness, “Hello Miss Levesque, glad to see a prettier face around here,”

Leo made a strangled noise of indignation from the other side of the kitchen but didn’t get the chance to voice his offense before the last member of their little group walked in.

“Ah there you are Miss McLean, I do wonder how you arrive with Hazel and still manage to get in after her.”

She gave him an exasperated look, “I have to say goodbye to my girlfriend before I come in Boss. You’re the one who banned couple calls in the bakery.”

“Well maybe if we didn’t have to hear you and Annabeth explicitly planning your night’s activities I wouldn’t have had to do that.”

Piper just rolled her eyes and went to grab her apron and a cloth to wipe down the tables.

“Everyone ready?” He asked, from the door of the kitchen an hour later.

“Ready for the storm boss,” They all yelled back, as they did each morning.

“Then let’s roll like thunder,” He grinned, flinging the doors to Ambrosia Bakery open.

“Oh thank the heavens, I could smell the goodness from here and it was a struggle to keep the drool in,” One Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano breathed in deep.

“Good morning my favourite customer,” Leo smirked from behind the counter.

“Jason tell your bread boy to stand down before I make him,”

“Is that an invitation?” Dark eyebrows wiggled in amusement.

“That is a threat,” She growled.

“Well mark me down as scared and h—”

“Valdez I swear if you finish that sentence I’m putting you on wash-up duty for the next week.”

A faint “you got it boss” followed Jason into the kitchen, where he allowed himself to smile. It was an ongoing amusement that Leo flirted with Reyna and in return she came up with increasingly terrifying threats.

“Jason, your sister is here to see you” Hazel said, gently shoving him out the way so she could take over rolling the pastry.

“Get the doughnuts ready for the fryer I’ll be back soon, thank you!”

He maneuvered around a blushing Leo who had icing on his nose and a suspicious lipstick stain on his cheek, finally making his way to the confectioners stand.

“What’s up loser?” He said by way of greeting.

“Hey you’re only allowed to call me that if you come baring nice things.” Thalia Grace frowned.

“I am nice things,” He pouted.

“Not even on your best day.” She snorted, “I want to know if you’re coming to the gala this weekend. I need a date to steal extra bread-sticks for me.”

“Why can’t I just make you bread-sticks and we can sit in your lounge and watch bad reality TV?” He groaned

“Because I have to show face or the sponsors aren’t going to sponsor. Besides you need a night out. You’re gonna start smelling like bread if you don’t take a break.”

“It’s insulting that you think I wouldn’t want to smell like breadsticks.”

She laughed at, that ruffling his hair, “Just be ready by seven. You better be wearing a suit.”

And with that his sister had grabbed her daily croissant and cappuccino and vanished into the drizzling day.

Before he could make it back to his safe haven beside the ovens and marbled counter-tops a flash of black hair caught his eye.

Turning around he couldn’t contain the grin that tugged at his lips; standing by the counter already staring intently at the newest creation was Jason’s favourite customer.

“Hello Percy Jackson,”

“Jason,” A dazzling smile revealed pearl white teeth and the tiniest dimple on a cheek the color of rich toffee.

“I see you’ve already found Neptune’s Tridoughnut,”

A bright laugh escaped a wickedly beautiful mouth, “Oh I love that. How’d you come up with that one?”

Jason smiled softly, debating whether to tell the owner of the 5-Oceans Conservation Company that he was the muse behind all of his latest creations, hence the variations of green and blue.

Instead, as he did every time Percy asked, he lied, “My sister went to an opening ceremony for a new exhibit at the Education center all about Mythology so I thought I’d offer my services and well, they were a hit.”

Piper who was walking past at that exact moment coughed something that sounded suspiciously like “Liar” but with a pointed glare she disappeared behind the counter.

“That sounds great. Guess I’ll have to recruit you for all my functions,” He winked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Jason cursed his pale cheeks and hoped the blush he now sported wasn’t too noticeable, “What can I get you besides a specialty doughnut?”

“Can I get one banana and walnut muffin, a dozen chic chips, and I’m gonna go see mom this afternoon so maybe a couple of caramel pastry twists and some blueberry muffins?”

“Sure. I guess Estelle is off her carrot cake faze?” He laughed, remembering how Percy had to stop at the bakery twice a week to grab carrot and pecan mini cakes just for his little sister.

“Ugh she’s onto wanting fruit in absolutely everything now so my mom has been frantically buying boxes of peaches, strawberries and apples to cut up and send with her for lunch at school.” Green eyes rolled in fake annoyance.

“Well if she likes fruit things maybe she should try the raspberry and orange pastry twists?” He pointed to a display stand piled with various pastries coloured by blackberry jam, apricot pieces, kiwi slices and mango syrup.

“I could kiss you right now!” Percy exclaimed rushing towards the display, unaware that the baker was frozen to the spot.

_I could kiss you, could kiss you, kiss you, kiss…_

Jason’s brain had short-circuited, his neurons too busy having a dance party with his hormones to process the world.

_I could kiss you._

A lazy, unconscious smile took over his face as he stood there in the middle of his bakery, arms slack, head lolled, and eyes crinkled.

“Jason?” A faraway voice called.

“Jason? Hello?”

And suddenly a hand was waving in front of his vision trying to get his attention.

He pulled himself out of his reverie, blinking back into existence, “Right yes the pastries”

“Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” Percy teased, slugging him softly in the shoulder.

He snorted at the implication, “Unfortunately I’m a bit of a grandfather. Sleep early, rise early.”

“Oh guess you like morning activities then,”

He sputtered, head snapping up to stare into twinkling eyes, “N-no, I just meant—”

“I’m kidding Mr BakerMan,” That brilliant, bright laugh again, “I know you’re a homebody. Your sister likes to tell me how boring you are.”

He huffed at that, “We’ll see if she gets her pear tarts this weekend.”

“Speaking of this weekend,” A sly grin played at Percy’s mouth, “Are you coming to the gala?”

“Yea,” He sighed, “Thalia says she needs me to steal bread-sticks .”

Sea green eyes widened before Percy burst out laughing. In a matter of moments tears were streaming down his face.

If Jason wasn’t so smitten with that gorgeous smile and those mischievous eyes he may have been inclined to laugh too. But Percy Jackson was a vision he half believed only his dreams could conjure.

When the laughter had mostly seized Percy wiped his eyes and managed to gasp, “That sounds exactly like something Thalia would ask. When we worked on the marine life project together she always stole the mints from every CEO’s office because she said they had enough money to buy a mint factory, they could afford to replace a single bowl.”

“Yep, her life goal is to end capitalism. I swear if it wasn’t for Annabeth, Thalia would be walking into office buildings with a sack like some reverse Santa Claus where she steals the office supplies and fruit bowls.”

“Well I can’t wait to see you stuffing your pockets with bread-sticks on Saturday so I guess I’ll see you then,” He gave another dazzling smile.

“Yea, and say hello to little Estelle for me. Tell me how she likes the pastries.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure I’ll be back soon with a long list of request.”

“Can’t wait.” He grinned.

Percy chuckled, “Me neither, see you Friday.” And then he was gone.

 _Oh gods,_ Jason thought, _how am I ever gonna survive Percy in a suit?_

***

_**Spoiler alert past-Jason: you didn’t.** _


	2. Gala Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @leyontheway requested (on tumbles): Even if I'm not the one who requested it, I really liked the bakery and the college teacher AUs. Is there any chance that you continue one of them? I'm just too excited to see how it could go on 😍😂 I don't know how it's even possible because I am really obsessed but you make me fall even more in love with Jercy.

Percy was nervous. That was the only explanation for his jittery stomach and shaking hands. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Actually that’s a lie; he knew why but he was ignoring that reason entirely.

Today was the _Gods of Giving_ gala, one of his favourite days of the year. What made this one special was that for the first time a certain somebody would be making an appearance.

“Percy!” Rachel Elizabeth Dare shook his shoulder.

“Yes what sorry?” He winced.

“Were you thinking about your bakery-boi again?” She gave him a knowing smirk, “I swear if you don’t ask him out tonight, I am going to handcuff you two together and throw the key in our shark tank.”

“I was thinking,” He narrowed his eyes at her, “About the gala, who are we putting forward to this year anyway?”

“We allocated to _Hestia’s Hearth_ , _The Artemis’ Wildlife Conservation_ and of course to _Architects on Main_.”

“Aw I love our friends. Will they all be joining us?”

“Nico and Annabeth will be there for sure, but I don’t know about Frank, last I heard he had taken Hazel on a vacation to the Caribbean Islands.”

She started ushering him out, “Well you can worry about all that later because we have things to do before your big event.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“Yes very sure thank you. I see enough of your face every day I like to have the weekends to myself,”

He feigned hurt, flinging a hand over his chest dramatically, “You wound me,”

She just laughed, rolling her eyes.

***

“Percy!” Annabeth Chase smiled, walking towards him in a gorgeous navy-blue gown that sparkled where the light caught it.

“Hello gorgeous, you certainly know how to break a person’s heart.”

She laughed bright and loud, “Who knew you could be so charming,”

“I did,” A voice piped up from behind them, “He charms the pants off a certain someone every time he stops by the bakery.”

“Hello Pipes,” He grinned, “How are you?”

“Well I have a gorgeous girlfriend, a dress made from silk and sin and I’m surrounded by my favourite people, can’t say it gets better than this,” She threw an adoring smile Annabeth’s way.

“And I’m charming?” He smirked.

The ladies laughed, and then gave each other a look, their attention caught on something behind him.

“What are you two planning?”

“Nothing Jackson,” Annabeth gave him a sweet smile.

“Oh no, that doesn’t mean anything good for me,”

“Well we best be going to say hello to everyone else, see you later Percy,” Piper grinned before dragging her girlfriend away.

He gave them a look, a protest on the tip of his tongue but his mouth went dry when he turned around to see the definition of irresistible standing before him.

“Hello,” Jason Grace said softly.

“H-hi,” Percy stuttered, words were a distant memory.

“I thought I’d come say hello and show you my pockets are bread-stick free…for now.”

A laugh bubbled out of him, “I cannot believe you’re going to steal the bread-sticks; don’t you know how to make them?”

“Yes,” The blonde nodded in exasperation, “But Thalia says she needs to show face so we might as well get our time’s worth.”

He snorted, “Your sister is iconic,”

“How did Estelle like the pastries?”

“Oh she adored them I think she ate so many the first day she actually got a little sick. My mom has been rationing them out since then which is why I haven’t needed to come back.”

A bright smile graced that glorious face, “I’m so glad to hear it! They’re some of my favourite things to make.” A gleam entered his eyes, “Oh why don’t you bring her by the bakery, and I can teach her?”

“You would really do that?” Percy asked softly.

“Of course, she _is_ my best customer.”

He laughed then, “Oh I love this idea! When would work for you?”

“Anytime on the weekend really,” He frowned thoughtfully, “She has school during the week right?”

He nodded, already trying to figure out what his schedule was like so he could free up space to take his little sister.

“Thank you, it’s a date… and,” He loosed a shaky breath, “And any possibility we could have our own?”

“Date?” Blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“Yes?”

The smile Jason produced was devastating in its beauty.

“Yes one hundred times yes!”

“Wait really?” It was his turn to look shocked.

“Really,” He grinned.

Percy returned that smile, wonder and adventure blooming in his chest. He had been going to the bakery for months but this was the sweetest treat of all.


	3. Oven Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon request (on tumbles): Jercy-fluff : 9th and 14th?  
> Prompt 9: Are we on a date right now?  
> Prompt 14: They’re so cute when they sleep.

Percy was looking forward to the afternoon and the delights it would bring. He had taken the afternoon off work, much to his assistant’s surprise. It was a rare day when he escaped work for himself. Rachel had gone so far as to check his temperature in case he had a fever and upon discovering he was fine muttered something about hell freezing over. He had stuck his tongue out at her and disappeared into his office. Now he sat at his desk unfocused on the many tasks in front of him, daydreaming about a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed baker he’d be seeing later. Three weeks after the Gala Percy had finally managed to get some time free to take Jason up on his offer to teach Estelle how to bake… something? When they discussed it over the phone a few days ago he had gotten momentarily distracted by the rasp in Jason’s voice and missed a good chunk of their conversation. It would have concerned him if he wasn’t so excited to just be in the blonde’s presence again.

“Percy,” Rachel knocked at the door, pulling him out of his daydreams.

“Did you sign the docs I need for the lawyers?”

“Uh, when did you give those to me?” He shuffled the various files littering his desk, before looking up at her with a pink-cheeked shrug.

“I don’t even know why you bothered to come in today if you’re just gonna sit here and live in your imagination.” She shook her head, green eyes dancing with mirth.

“Shut up,” He grumbled, “I’m totally working. See.” He handed her the file he finally found, “All done.”

“Mhmm,” She raised a brow before going back to her office.

The morning passed by in much the same manner, him with his feet on the desk and a dazed look in his eyes and his assistant popping in every now and then to get something. Finally, at one pm she knocked on his door,

“Hey loverboy you can go.”

He jolted out of his chair grabbing his things with careless haste and hugged his red-headed friend before bolting out the building. He could hear her laugh all the way down to the parking bay. The drive to Estelle’s school was spent in restless excitement, foot tapping against the carpet and head bobbing to whatever was playing on the radio.

“Hello Percy!” His little sister squealed, clamboring into the back seat.

“Hello Seashell,” He turned around to give her a high-five, “How was school?”

“Today Miss Beauregard taught us about birthstones and she brought in little copies of everyone’s and we got to compare them. It was so cool!”

“Oh,” He smiled at his rearview mirror, where she was bouncing in her seat, “And what is your birthsone?”

Her smile was bright and unrestrained, “Aquamarine!”

“Oh wow,” He couldn’t help but grin at her excitement, “That sounds like the most beautiful stone in the world. I’m not surprised it’s all yours.”

“It’s not all mine loser,” She scrunched her nose, “Everyone born in March has that birthstone.”

“But you were the best person born in March so it must be yours.”

She frowned, and then shook her head, “I want to share it with everyone.”

“Then everyone’s it shall be,” He laughed, continually amazed at her compassion.

“Percy,” She looked at him, “Do you want to know your birthstone?”

Of course Seashell, hit me with it.”

“Yours is peri–“ Her face pulled into one of concentration as she stumbled over the word, “Peri– pe-ri-dot.”

“And what colour is that?”

“Green! Like your eyes.”

“I like it!” He beamed, and made a mental note to see if he could get matching bracelets for them with their birthstones in. His sister would love that.

“Where are we going?” Her pigtailed head smashed against the window as she attempted to gauge their surroundings.

“I have a surprise,”

“What? What is it?” She gasped.

“How do you feel about going to Ambrosia Bakery to learn how to bake something?”

“Mr Jason’s bakery?” Her blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“Yes ma’am.”

Her shriek was enough to make him slam the brakes on the car but when he saw the glowing delight on her face he couldn’t even be mad about his poor brake pads.

“So you’re happy to go then?”

“YES!” She grinned, and the front tooth she was missing made him laugh.

The arrived minutes later upon which Estelle dragged him by the hand into the bakery, her excitement bubbling out of her.

“Hey!” A husky voice called, “There’s my favourite customers.”

“Mr Jason!” She giggled, slamming into the man’s legs.

“Hello little one,” He picked her up effortlessly, “Are you ready for today?”

She nodded vigorously, “What are we making?”

“How about those pastry twists I sent you a couple weeks ago?”

With a gasp the little girl flung her arms around his neck and squeezed.

“Why don’t you go in the kitchen and ask Hazel to help wash your hands.” He put her down, pointing to a door behind the counter, “And tell her what flavours you want in the pastry so she can take it out of the fridge.”

With bright eyes she raced across the room and disappeared.

“Hello,” Percy said.

“Hey,” Jason hummed, “She’s certainly got some energy.”

“It’s all the baked goods you give her,” He teased, “She’s on a permanent sugar high.”

“I’m willing to take the responsibility,” He laughed, “Are you staying?”

Percy’s eyes softened as he took in the man before him: flour prints on his cheeks and a bright blue apron tied around his waist.

“I think you’ll have a hard time getting rid of me.”

Jason’s blue eyes sparked as he took in the double meaning, “Shall we?”

Right on time a little head popped over the counter, “I’m ready Mr Jason.”

“Alright,” He smiled his perfect white teeth at her.

Moments later decked in various brightly coloured apron’s and hands thoroughly washed all three of them stood in front of a silver counter with an array of things before them. Hazel had gone to man the register and the gods only know where Piper and Leo were, probably on a lunch break.

“Okay,” Jason looked between them, “First we have to roll the pastry out, so here’s a rolling pin for you, and you,” Estelle giggled at her little one, mumbling a thank you as she stared in fascination.

“Now, you’re just going to do a firm but not hard back and forth motion over the dough, just like this.”

They started slowly, Jason adjusting their hands every few minutes. Percy didn’t miss the lingering holds and unsubtle brushes as they worked. His sister on the other-hand was enraptured with her task and bubbled endlessly about things as she rolled.

“What flavours did you go for Little One?”

“Blueberry, strawberry and mango because that’s my favourite fruit in the whole world!”

The blonde gave an exaggerated gasp and whispered, “Mine too.”

“Percy,” Estelle whipped her to look at him, “Why haven’t you brought me to this bakery before this. I could have been eating mangoes with Mr Jason instead of watching you be grumpy at me for messing in your car.”

He could see Jason fighting off a laugh, “Yea Percy why haven’t you brought her before this?”

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck looking between the two blue-eyed cuties looking at him questioningly.

He was saved from further scrutiny by the microwave timer indicating the jam-fillings were done.

“Alright Little One, if we can get some jam into all the pastries you can lick the remainder how does that sound?”

Percy groaned at the same time Estelle squealed, “YES PLEASE!”

The baker laughed and proceeded to guide her in filling the strips of pastry. Percy watched as Jason gently spooned the jam onto the dough and mumbled something to his sister which made her giggle. They had formed some sort of kinship and it was heart-warming to see. Any person who can get along with her is already a favourite on his list. And it the blonde was fast reaching the top without that boost. A little blueberry jam spilled onto the counter and Estelle laughed as Jason scooped it up and swiped it over her nose. She tried to get him back, but he dodged out of the way with a triumphant grin.

Finally the twists were done and ready for the oven and Estelle happily took her bowls fill of jam and the spoon she was offered and dug right in.

“She’s going to get a sugar high you know, that right?”

His smile was cheeky, “But I won’t be the one dealing with it when she does.”

Percy frowned, “Oh you are a rascal! I can’t believe you set me up. See if I ever go on another date with you.”

“Are we on a date right now? As far as I know this is my date with you sister.”

“Well that’s the only sibling you’re getting a date with because I am mostly certainly going to die trying to get her to calm down.”

The laugh that answered him was beautiful and sweet.

“Take your amusement BakerMan because soon it will be me laughing,”

“What do you mean?”

He merely winked and then lifted his hand and pressed it against a golden cheek.

“There’s flour on that hand isn’t there?”

“Yep,” He beamed, “Whatcha gonna do about it Grace?”

The blonde hummed, pretending to think when suddenly there was a loud crack on his black curls and the gooey coldness fell down his face. Percy blinked, blinked again.

“Did you just smash an egg on my head?”

He was greeted to a dazzling smile.

“Oh it’s on BakerMan!”

“Bring it OceanBoy!”

And then all manner of baking ingredients were being thrown around. Estelle, who was just coming into her sugar rush burst into peals of laughter and started chucking globs of jam at them. It was sticky and messy and tasted delicious. The three of them raced around the kitchen; eggs, flour and colourful goo flying across the room. It was a culinary chaos and the grin’s on their faces and twinkle in their eyes made it all worth it.

When all the ingredients they could possibly use were on the floor, against the walls and all over the counter they all collapsed on the crates in one corner.

“Wow,” Percy tried to get his breath back, “Who knew food fights could be so tiring.”

“I’m not tired Percy,” Estelle giggled, ‘I have so much energy. All those jams were so good and I had so much of it and I can feel the sugaaaarrrrrrrrr!”

They looked on in amusement as the little girl proceeded to skip around the messy room, do so many twirls she got dizzy and then collapse on the floor. The rush ended as quickly as it began.

“Gods I’m sure I was a hundred times worse when I was younger,” Jason winced.

“Me too,” Percy groaned, “My mom spent hours trying tp get me out of the bath because I’d be a pirate taking over the seas and I couldn’t be disturbed until my mission was complete.”

“That,” The blonde snorted, “Is absolutely adorable.”

A yawn escaped Percy before he could cover it up, “And now it takes about point three seconds for me to shower and get into bed,”

“Here, here,” Jason hummed tiredly.

Before they knew it, their eyes were drifting shut and they were following Estelle into dreamland,

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” Someone very far away whispered.

Percy grumbled blinking awake, hissing at the harsh lights above him. “What’s going on?”

He tried to move but a hand draped over his torso held him firmly in place.

“Seems you two had a little nap,” That voice was still too far away.

“What do you mean?” He mumbled, wiping drool off his chin.

The person finally came into focus. Brown eyes and browner curls hovered over him.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead.”

“What happened?”

“Seems you and the boss destroyed the kitchen and then fell asleep.”

“Oh,” Was his eloquent reply.

Jason jerked awake, falling off the crate they were perched on.

“Fuck.” He rasped.

“Good one Boss. Maybe you should put a bed in here for future naps?”

“Shut up Valdez. Did you take thr pastries out of the oven?”

“Pastries? In the oven?” Leo’s eyes widened almost comically.

With another string of curse words the blonde scrambled up and dived for the ovens, pulling them open with enough force to rattle the door.

“Son of a–“

“Nah uh Boss we have a child in the room.”

“Why are you like this Leo?”

Percy who couldn’t help but laugh, high-fived the mischievous man.

“Both of you are fired.” Jason slumped against the empty, and now cold oven.

“Sure Boss,” A cheeky grin.

“I don’t even work for you.”

“Well if you did you’d be fired.’

“Duly noted.” He snorted, “So I’ll pick you up tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Those blue eyes crackled with confusion.

“For our date?”

“We have a date?”

“Well if I can’t be your employee I figured I’d at least try to be your boyfriend?”

Leo burst out laughing and escaped the kitchen.

Jason went bright red but nodded.

So Percy picked up his still sleeping sister off the floor, thanked the baker for the day and the lesson and made his way home.

And have no doubt, a few dates later his application for boyfriend got accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!


End file.
